Coffee, French Homework, & Jealousy
by karmafalling
Summary: Sebandler drabble. Sebastian, Hunter, and Chandler are doing French homework at the Lima Bean. Unsurprisingly, Seb gets jealous.


Sebastian was deeply regretting the fact that he'd ever introduced his roommate to his best friend, but, in his defense, Hunter had been going on and on about not being even _remotely _bicurious since his first day, so the fact that he was currently hitting on Chandler wasn't exactly something Sebastian could have foreseen. Now he was, of course, stuck in the Lima Bean with no good excuse to leave, hoping that nobody he knew came in and saw him about to kill Hunter for flirting so much with Chandler.

"Yeah, I really don't get it," Hunter was telling Chandler, scooting even farther into the blonde's personal space and shooting him a smile. "But you've got such a great grade in French, I figured you could help me," he added.

"Sure," Chandler nodded with a smile, and Sebastian took a drink of his coffee, helping to resist the urge to point out that he, Hunter's _roommate_, was fluent in French, or that Hunter's grade was perfectly _fine_, thank you very much.

When he looked up from glaring at his own homework, he saw that Hunter now had his arm draped over the back of Chandler's chair, watching the blonde's lips as he went over verb conjugations.

"So, are you thinking of joining the Warblers?" Hunter asked Chandler, somehow finding the space to lean even _closer_. "I could probably get you in without an audition," he offered, "you know, being captain and all."

"I thought Seb was captain of the Warblers," Chandler said, looking up from his textbook with a confused look on his face and raising his eyebrow at both boys.

"I was—" Sebastian began, gritting his teeth when Hunter cut him off quickly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip to keep himself from saying what he really wanted to.

"—he very _graciously_ agreed to…step aside when I transferred," Hunter told Chandler with a smirk, not even looking at Sebastian.

"You didn't tell me that," Chandler sounded surprised, turning to face Sebastian and making Hunter frown in disappointment.

"Never came up," Sebastian shrugged, trying not to sound too pissed off.

Chandler looked a little confused, but he didn't reply, just put his head down and continued explaining things to Hunter, in a softer voice than before. Hunter looked quite pleased with himself, complimenting Chandler every now and then, but letting him talk for the most part.

Sebastian returned to his own work, trying to ignore the both of them but failing. After a while, Hunter started to stray from the topic of homework, asking Chandler more questions about himself, which would have been _fine_, until finally…

"Do you have a boyfriend, then?" Hunter asked with a brilliant smile, arm still draped over Chandler's chair as he leaned slightly closer.

"Nope," Chandler shrugged casually, taking a sip of his coffee. Sebastian scowled, narrowing his eyes at Hunter, who just ignored him, grinning widely at Chandler's answer.

"You should probably watch out, then," Hunter told him. "You're new to Dalton, and if the guys find out you're single, they'll eat you up. I could always help you out, though," he suggested, nonchalantly taking a sip of coffee and looking to Chandler for an answer.

"I think I'll be okay," Chandler laughed softly, flipping a page in his textbook and scribbling something in the margin of his notebook.

"Are you sure? Because I could—"

"_Hunter!_" Sebastian finally snapped. "Don't you have someplace to be?" he gave his roommate a look.

"Yeah," Hunter said carefully, after a moment of consideration. He grabbed his stuff, slinging his bag over his shoulder and reaching back down to get his coffee. "Bye, Chandler," he gave the blonde a wink, before sauntering off without a backwards glance.

Sebastian quickly took a sip of coffee, fervently hoping Chandler would stay silent. Of course he know knew about Sebastian's feelings, but he hoped his friend would just leave it alone, rather than actually verbally turning him down.

"So," Chandler started, after Sebastian had put his drink down, "are you guys fighting or something?" he asked, tilting his head slightly with a questioning look, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened.

_Of course._


End file.
